Chocolate Clouds
by Laladadedo
Summary: Temari watches clouds with Shikamaru. One-shot.


Edit: Hey, everyone sorry about this, but I decided to make this a one-shot. I was not going to be able to update regularly. I hope you understand.

Enjoy! : )

I sighed happily as the warm water hit my skin, releasing me from all the grime and filth built up from my travels. I hummed nonchalantly as I applied some strawberry scented shampoo unto my hair. I tried to smooth out the knots that constantly formed on my too-thick-hair, but it was really no use; oh well, it was a lost cause. After rinsing my hair with deliciously steamy hot water I wrapped a towel around myself and ventured out into my rented apartment scouting for my clothes. I shivered walking through the cold tiled floors. Mental note: dry yourself off before walking around in your apartment or else you will freeze yourself to death. I found my clothes randomly laying atop of the kitchen counter; I put them on hurriedly hoping to grab a bite to eat before it got too late out. I caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror, desperately trying to style my hair a little more lady-like, but I decided on wearing it the same way I always did. I never felt the need to impress _anyone_.

The cool August night's breeze felt nice on my face, humidity was what I was used to in the Sand Village most of the time. I felt unusually giddy at this moment, knowing Shikamaru was close by, well not _close by, _but in the same village as I was made me feel this way. I was not going to track him down or anything; seeing him today would be nice though. These past years we had grown significantly close, especially since we were both given the official position of Chuunin Examiners, which meant we met regularly to organize and plan out the event. Well, yes I admit I did have a little crush on the nerd, but I would never let him know, especially since relationships were probably _too troublesome_ for him.

I walked around Konoha looking for a place to eat. I stumbled upon the Yamanaka Flower shop, and past by the front casually peaking inside. Shikamaru stood coolly facing Ino, the fat pig, as she rambled on about something. Her eyes shifted on to me giving me an icy glare, which made Shikamaru turn around and divert his attention to me. He smiled slightly, and behind him the pig bore an annoyed face. "Yo Temari-san!" He called out to me and my heart pounded unusually fast. I smiled back at him, but not too much trying to conceal my emotions in not seeing him for a few months. The truth was I was happy, _very happy_ to see him. I walked over to him, feeling my insides churn as I did. After all these years it was incredible that I still felt this way about him. "I see you're here a little early for the exams." Shikamaru stated in his usual cool tone, which I took to mean, _"Glad to see you."_

"She's always here early for Chuunin Examinations, aren't you Temari-chan?" The fat pig inquired in false sweet-like tone I knew all too well. She was obviously pestering me about being there earlier for Shikamaru. She could sense my like for him and used it to her advantage.

"Of course, Ino-chan, I miss all of my dear friends at Konoha." I said in an equally amiable tone smiling sheepishly at her. I could be a bitch if I wanted to too. I could see why Sakura despised the pig so much. I looked at Shikamaru suddenly wishing to not be near the boar any longer. "Want to grab something to eat?" He shrugged, answering, "Sure."

We walked out of the flower shop, side by side, neither acknowledging the pig's waves. We walked for a while in complete silence until we reached the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto along with my dear friend Hinata-chan sat together chatting, and eating some ramen. Hinata liked Naruto since they were little kids, I could see why. The kid was admirable and determined to be the best; if you looked past his annoying loud mouth he wasn't half bad. Hinata had told Naruto how she felt and they have been dating ever since. Now, why couldn't I just tell Shikamaru how I felt about him? Hinata was the shiest girl I knew and if she was able to get through her fears why couldn't I?

It just was not the same with Shikamaru. He was lazy, quiet, predictable, and yet very caring in a special _sort of way. _I mean I knew he cared about me by the way he would ask me questions about certain things. Sometimes when he looked at me, there seemed to a little more on his mind than nothing, but then again maybe that was just my imagination. He treated me differently than he did the other girls, of that I was certain; he treated me like a friend, like his equal. And I liked that above all. I sighed, maybe we were just meant to be friends.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari! Come join us!" Naruto yelled at us. That kid really was loud.

"Hey, Naruto," I said looking over to Naruto and giving him a slight smile. "Hinata-Chan!" I hugged my little friend taking a seat next to her and Shikamaru sitting to my right.

"How was your travel?" Hinata-Chan asked me politely.

"It could have been better." I replied, "Maybe killing some blockheads would have made it worthwhile." Hinata's face looked horrified; I laughed making fun of her sweet innocence. She smiled looking a little relieved after she realized I was joking.

"So are you guys dating yet?" Naruto blurted out, with chunks of ramen noodles in his mouth. My cheeks grew hot thinking of the idea.

"I am only Temari's escort for the Chuunin Examinations." Shikamaru simply answered, in a monotone voice similar to a robot's. It made me sad to think that was all I was to him, a visitor from the sand.

"Makes me wonder why you are still her escort after three years. I would say she knows how to get around the village already." He said innocently, with a smirk on his face.

Shikamaru blushed, looking away from me, which I thought was cute. The blond had a point; I knew Konoha like the back of my hand, so why did Shikamaru always seem to hang around me? Even in these past years he would always be found with me. Oh yeah …I had almost forgot, to discuss "official chuunin exam business." I guess Shikamaru had forgotten to mention that.

After we finished eating we waved our goodbyes and started walking the opposite direction. "You don't have to walk me home you know."

"I want to show you something." He said with a hint of eerie excitement in his voice, "I apologize in advance if it bores you." What was this all about? Shikamaru was showing me something, something that he liked? I had to see this. We walked in complete silence until we reached an alleyway. We climbed up a ladder, which would bring us on top of the building. "Up here," He said taking my hand and helping me up. I did not really need any help, but I could not help taking his hand anyway. It felt nice to touch, unusually soft for man, might I add.

We walked on until we found a gazebo in which he laid down and looked at me intently. I laid next to him and looked at the direction he was looking. In the gazebo was an opening in which the clouds can be viewed. I stared up in confusion, wondering if this could be the thing he had to show me. "It's the clouds." He said suddenly, which made me jerk my head towards him, "I like to watch them."

I looked back up at the dark clouds secretly happy that he had chosen me to share this with. I smiled a little, yet very cautious that he might catch me. I even hummed merrily in my head. Because today Shikamaru made me feel like I was more important to him than a sand visitor. If I had to look at clouds all day, I would just for him. Neither of us spoke much throughout the whole time, but why did I have to? I had Shikamaru by my side.

The sky was now pitch black with nearly invisible clouds in the sky. He got up first stifling out a yawn. I followed pursuit soon after. Yawns were contagious, you know. "Ready?" he asked, his head cocked towards the street. I nodded, as we both leaped onto the soft earth with ease. "Well, I'm that way." I said, pointing down the block. Without question he started walking towards the way I had said. I did not say anything about him walking me this time. I wanted to stay with him as long as I could. I sighed, what a lovesick girl I was becoming. This was definitely becoming a distraction. I was becoming soft and yet somehow I did not mind, _too much._

"Thank you for watching clouds with me." Shikamaru said, his eyes forever wandering. I looked at him and smiled. I just could not help it. He was thanking me for spending time with him, which was something I had grown to like.

"No problem, cloud-boy." I punched him lightly on the shoulder teasingly.

We reached the front of my building; I had an urging desire to invite him upstairs, but thought it seemed way too forward, even if I would not have meant it in a sexual way. "Well, this is me." I said a little awkwardly. He smiled a little, which seemed very unlike Shikamaru; he advanced towards me, and almost suddenly his lips brushed against mine in an all too quick kiss. I stumbled back ungracefully, in total shock. I felt my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. "See you later." I managed to get out, retreating to the safe confines of my apartment. I thought I heard him chuckle as I left, which made me even more red in the face.

I sat down on my bed still thinking how wonderful the kiss was. It was only for two seconds, but it seemed like the best two seconds of my life. There I go again, being all mushy. I sighed, throwing myself amongst a heap of pillows on my bed. I closed my eyes happily knowing I would dream of chocolate clouds tonight. Chocolate, like the color of his eyes.


End file.
